Reprimand over Ryloth
by Sovereign2016
Summary: Ahsoka finds herself in hot water after disobeying Anakin and nearly costing the Republic victory over Ryloth.
1. Chapter 1

Reprimand over Ryloth

Chapter 1

**This story takes place during Season 1 Episode 19 "Storm over Ryloth". This story contains corporal punishment of a teenager. Don't like, don't read. This serves as a story sequence in relation to "Running Down a Lightsaber". Obvious AU. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

_Planet Ryloth invaded! Subjected to a brutal droid occupation, the people of Ryloth are starving under the blockade of a Separatist fleet. Evil Separatist leader Wat Tambor now rules with an iron fist. Answering a plea from the Senate, the Grand Army of the Republic mounts a bold offensive to liberate the system. It is up to Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka to make way for Obi-Wan's ground assault._

Today was the day.

This would be Ahsoka's first day commanding a Starfighter squadron all on her own. The opportunity that she had been waiting for. This would be her chance to prove to everyone that she could do it. She could lead the clones into battle and emerge victorious! Most importantly though, she would prove to her Master that she was ready. This was her time, this was her moment. How could anything go wrong?

"All ships prepare for launch!" Admiral Yularen's voice boomed over the flight bay intercom.

Looking towards her astromech R7, Ahsoka schooled her visage into one of seriousness.

"This is my first time commanding a squadron R7, let's make a good impression" she said confidently.

One by one the V-19 Torrent Starfighters began their startup sequence. Ahsoka looked over the group around her, as she too prepared for takeoff. As her canopy closed. Ahsoka initiated sound off of her squadron. Axe, Slammer, Kick Back, Zoup, and Taka reported in as they followed Ahsoka out of the main hangar of the _Resolute_.

On the flight deck bridge, Admiral Yularen and General Skywalker observed the enemy formation. Upon confirmation of the Republic's fleet's readiness, Anakin informed Yularen the go ahead for Ahsoka.

"Commander, you're all clear"

Smirking to herself, the young padawan confidently gave her response.

"Thank you Admiral."

Blazing a trail ahead of her clone fighters, Ahsoka vaulted headfirst into the battle. Just as she had expected, Blue Squadron was taking the fight to the "Tinnies". One after another, Vulture droids were exploding or disintegrating around the Republic fighters. Having pushed the enemy's defenses back toward the Lucrehulk-class droid control ship, Ahsoka was dead set on punching through and destroying the massive warship.

_This is my moment. This is where I finally prove that I'm not just the sidekick. I can hold my own and I can lead others to victory. I can finally make my Master proud._

However, just as they were about to begin their run, 4 Munificent-class frigates dropped out of hyperspace. Flanking the blockading warships, the new arrivals quickly launched their compliment of fighters. Realizing the odds were no longer in their favor, Admiral Yularen immediately advised Ahsoka how grim the situation had turned.

"Commander we've been caught in a trap!"

"You're overreacting Admiral. I can get us through" Ahsoka said over confidently.

Switching back over to her inflight coms, the overzealous padawan ordered them to continue with their mission.

"Blue Squadron stay the course!"

Her fellow squad members acknowledged and pressed on blasting droid fighters as they plowed forward. None of them were aware of just how far they had gotten themselves into the separatist trap.

On the bridge of the _Resolute_, Admiral Yularen and General Skywalker both watched in dismay as Ahsoka's fighters were totally surrounded. If they didn't turn around now, they would be cut to pieces. Knowing that the mission would be unsuccessful and that they were without CAP fighters, Yularen immediately issued a recall order.

"I'm ordering you back to the ship. We're going to need your help!"

Anakin, understanding the gravity of the situation backed up the Admiral on his orders. He knew that even if they succeeded in taking out the control ship, their 3 cruisers would be blown out of the stars by the rapidly approaching Vultures and Hyenas.

"Ahsoka it's too risky! Get your pilots out of there now!"

Caught between a rock and a hard place, the young Togruta fought with what her master wanted her to do and what she wanted to do. By then however, it was too late. Within moments, Blue Squadron was overwhelmed as Vulture droids surrounded them and systematically picked them off.

On the bridge of the _Resolute_, the command crew watched helplessly as the droids breached the AA lines and attacked. It was clear to everyone that they had lost the tactical advantage and would be forced to withdraw. Anakin could feel the disappointment in Ahsoka welling up. He had hoped that she would've followed orders and withdrew as instructed, but it was clear that she had chosen insubordination over compliance. This only served to not only anger the young Knight, but leave a sense of fear and doubt within him.

"They're breaking our lines!" Yularen stated as he watch in horror at the disaster play out before him.

With their fighters having been surrounded, the Republic cruisers were left without fighter escort. Taking advantage of this lack of defensive screen, the vulture droids began attacking the vulnerable Venator's. Scoring multiple hits on all 3 ships. The _Redeemer _and the _Defender_ both suffered extensive damage. Not willing to wait a second longer, Anakin ordered a full retreat.

"Ahsoka we are in trouble. I order you back here!" he said in a no nonsense tone.

Recognizing the stern tone from her now upset master, Ahsoka reluctantly ordered the squadron back to the _Resolute_. The Vulture's initiated kamikaze attacks on the now frazzled Republic cruisers. Pushing them into a staggered retreat, the intensity of their attacks overwhelmed the shields onboard the _Resolute_.Turning to broadside the attackers, a single droid fighter banked on a collision course with the Venator's flight bridge. Anakin and Yularen immediately began running away from the transparisteel viewport as the fighter smashed into the bridge causing heavy damage.

Ahsoka and the remains of Blue Squadron made a beeline straight back to the fleet. The battered _Redeemer_ slowed to a halt before exploding into a massive fireball, taking her entire crew with her. The _Defender_'s flight deck bridge was sheared off via multiple collisions and blaster fire from the droid fighters. Despite their best efforts, only 3 fighters returned to the _Resolute_. The young padawan and two of her wingmen were able to land back aboard ship just before Anakin ordered the jump to lightspeed.

Having witnessed the death of her second-in-command Axe, Ahsoka felt deeply saddened as she now understood the full magnitude of her decision. Bringing her fighter into its landing bay, the depressed padawan made her way out of the cockpit.

_This wasn't supposed to happen…This wasn't supposed to end this way. They're all gone. My squadron…my responsibility. I failed them. I failed my master._

In the distance she could hear and see her master as he was discussing the aftermath of the attack. Ordering the remaining fighter pilots to make a headcount of their men, Anakin turned to his wayward padawan. He slowly made his way over to her. This wasn't going to be easy, but he knew he had to tell her.

"Ahsoka, I am very disappointed in you. You not only disobeyed the Admiral, but you disobeyed me" Anakin said in a mildly harsh tone.

Barely holding back the dam of sadness within her, the teen looked up towards Anakin with a saddened expression.

"I thought I could knock out those battleships so when Master Obi-Wan arrived he could get through."

Anakin sympathized with the girl, but was keenly aware that even good intentions have negative consequences. Moments like these made the Jedi Knight appreciate the wisdom he had learned from Obi-Wan.

"I know you meant well Snips…but there's a bigger picture you're not aware of. First rule of war, listen and obey your superiors"

Taken aback by what she considered to be a somewhat hypocritical statement, Ahsoka couldn't help but point out the same trait in him.

"But sometimes even you get carried away"

Anakin immediately leaned down to her level, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he spoke to her.

"All that means is that I know what you're going through"

Ahsoka felt the weight around her heart become heavier as she thought about everyone who didn't make it back. To her it was like a giant stone rested itself on her shoulders, the feelings of inadequacy and failure began to rise up.

"But I failed" she said dejectedly.

Anakin looked her in the eye, he knew how much it hurt inside when he lost men under his command. It never got easier, it never would be. But he also knew that the Separatists had laid out a trap that all of them had fallen for. No sense in her beating herself up over that fact.

"It was a trap Snips. It wasn't your fault"

This didn't make her feel any better about the situation. To her, she had messed up big time. Even hearing Anakin tell her it wasn't her fault wasn't enough to convince her otherwise.

"I lost so many of my pilots…"

No matter how much he wanted to spare her from the harsh reality of the circumstances, Anakin knew he couldn't. As far as he was concerned, the sooner Ahsoka knew of the situation, the wiser she would become going forward.

"Take heart Little One, that's the reality of command."

Before another word could be spoken, Captain Rex approached the duo. He informed them on their approach to their staging area and more importantly, that Master Windu was requesting a progress report. Knowing how little progress (or lack thereof any) they had made, Anakin stopped Rex before he could give his report, choosing to give it himself. Unaware of how hard Ahsoka was punishing herself for her actions, Skywalker did not notice the teary eyed Togrutan turn away at the mentioning of wounded and her silent departure thereafter.

In truth, Ahsoka could barely hold it together as she exited the hangar bay. Looking at the empty bays only served to hasten her pace out of the area. She made her way to her quarters and entered, barely allowing the door to close before she slid down it. She wrapped her arms around her knees and quietly cried. She remained in that position for what felt like hours, but was roughly 15 minutes. Though she was loath to admit it, this release removed a large portion of the guilt she felt. Ahsoka was rarely one for crying. To her it meant weakness and more importantly a deviation from the Jedi Code. But then again when was anyone ever perfect in following the Code? Her own Master was a stark example of breaking the rules. This bothered her most when he had scolded her earlier about following orders.

_Who is he to tell me how and when to follow orders? It's not like he doesn't do the same thing all the time. Even the Admiral has pointed out the same thing to him…_

That's when it hit her. After coming aboard, she had been informed by one the hangar bay mechanics that the Admiral had been seriously injured after a droid rammed the bridge during their retreat. As far as she was concerned, that was also her fault. She wanted to leave the hangar and head for the medical bay, but her master had gotten to her before she could. Now it was time to make good on her decision to visit the injured man and apologize.

Standing up, she wiped her nose and turned to exit her quarters. Turning down the corridor, she passed Anakin's quarters which were directly next to hers. She briefly thought back to what he had said about the reality of war earlier. While true, it still didn't sit well with her. Making her way through the Republic cruiser, she arrived outside the med bay. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. Truth be told, she had no idea of what Yularen's condition was. As far as she was told, he had been badly injured, but to what extent was a mystery. Steeling herself for the worst, she entered the Admiral's room.

She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The man simply lay there on the medical bunk. His forehead was wrapped with bandages, most likely due to blunt trauma from the explosion on the bridge. She quickly sat down on a metal next to the bunk. TB-2, the medical droid from the _Twilight_, was attending the man as Ahsoka looked to him for information. Completing his observation of Yularen, the droid turned to the padawan.

"He is stable, for now" the droid said in a neutral tone.

Lowering her head, she looks back at the Admiral. She closes her eyes as once again, the sadness returns, though not as intense as it had been earlier in the hangar. She wanted so badly to look him in the eye and tell him she was sorry, but knew it may be hours before he would wake up. With this fact in mind, she lowers her voice to barely a whisper and speaks softly to him.

"Admiral…I am so sorry. They're all…gone"

She grabs his hand and holds onto it as if using it for support. She squeezes it gently in an assuring manner. The silence weighed heavily upon her, but before she could say more to him, the med bay door opens revealing Captain Rex standing grimly behind the doorframe. Initially not noticing the clone captain behind her, Ahsoka is slightly startled as he speaks softly, yet firmly to her.

"Commander Ahsoka, General Skywalker is looking for you"

Releasing the Admiral's hand, the young togrutan stands up and turns to leave. Hopefully Anakin wouldn't be as annoyed as he had been earlier. She still couldn't shake the thought of hypocrisy from her master while she made her way to the hangar. After she exited the small room, Yularen opens his eyes, taking in what he had just heard.

Slowly she made her way up to her Starfighter where she could see her master's legs sticking out from under. R2 was standing next to a toolbox, bringing him whatever he needed. For some unknown reason, Ahsoka could feel her anger starting to bubble inside her. It was almost as if she was mad at him. Mad at Anakin Skywalker for what he had done. For putting her in command of a squadron and making them her responsibility. While it was expected of the Jedi to lead the clones into battle, she didn't like the sensation of losing men on her watch. Especially when it was on her shoulders at the end of the day. The anger momentarily subsided as she approached the left side of the fighter, for a moment only sadness was present. Gently patting R2's dome, she looked blankly at the droid as she addressed her master.

"You wanted to see me Master?"

Anakin popped his head just as he installed a component into the fighter. Still noting the sad and empty tone to his padawan he looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Ahsoka! Hand me that socket plug"

A panel on top of the astromech's dome opened revealing said part. Grabbing it, Ahsoka walked over and handed it to him as he slid out from under her fighter. Taking the plug from her, Anakin looked up at the downcast teen. Though he hoped she was simply somber from the battle's aftermath, he knew he had to ask her how she was holding up.

"Thanks Snips…How are you feeling?"

_How do you think I'm feeling?! I feel like a failure and a fool. It's my fault their all gone! How can you ask me such a question!_

Her thoughts burned with sadness and irritation at the question before her. She wanted to scream and yell at the man she felt was most responsible for this mess: Anakin. All of this could've been avoided if _he_ had led the battle, no. It _had_ to be her. It had to be the padawan who hadn't flown a single combat mission before.

_Sometimes he really can be dense_.

Despite all of these emotions rushing forward at once, Ahsoka maintained an expressionless mask on her face. Though she couldn't help but let some sarcasm slip in her response.

"Oh I'm fine Master. Just _fine_"

Not noticing or more correctly, not acknowledging his snippy apprentice's sarcastic answer, Anakin merely slid back under the ship as he answered her.

"That's good to hear. I'll need you level-headed if we're gonna pull this off"

Ahsoka's attention quickly snapped to the present as she looked down at him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Hoping against hope that he wasn't talking about going back she pressed him for an answer.

"Pull this off? Pull what off?!"

Anakin resumed working on the ship while he answered her. He didn't sense that Ahsoka was annoyed or that she was starting to get mad.

"I talked to Master Windu. We're to proceed with our attack on the blockade."

Ahsoka jolted back as she tried to understand what was happening. As far as she knew, there was no way they could do.

"What?! We can't!"

Panic began to make its way through her body. Though not totally surprised at her response, Anakin quickly slid out from under the Starfighter and stood up. She was visibly nervous, something that worried the Jedi Knight. Ahsoka could feel her stomach churning as she waited for her master to answer.

"We have to break that blockade. The Twi'leks on Ryloth are depending on us."

Turning back the fighter, Anakin sensed not only the rising anxiety in his padawan, but the anger that was now simmering. Trying to wrap her head around the situation before here, Ahsoka briefly calmed herself as she asked the leading question on her mind.

"I understand that Master, but we've lost so many men! Did we get more support?"

Anakin lowered his head. With Republic forces spread so thin, it was be too late to get any additional ships or fighters to them. By the time they would arrive, Obi-wan and Master Windu's ground forces would already be there. That would require them to postpone the invasion, meaning the Twi'leks would starve.

"No, we have to make do with the forces we have…and I need to come up with a plan."

Ahsoka stood there, baffled at their dilemma. But even more baffled at how her master didn't even have a plan of action. That only served to set her anger to a boil. Now it was finally making its appearance, the frustration and the pent up resentment of her master's decisions. All it would take was one last thing to send her over the edge.

"You don't even have a _plan_?!" she said in an exasperated tone.

Anakin recognized the apparent aggravation that was building up within her. He tried to pacify her with his confidence in their abilities, though it would become all too apparent that he wouldn't succeed at all.

"Don't worry Ahsoka…" he began.

That was it. The one thing left to push her over the edge. Feeling all of her emotions come flooding through all at once, Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him. This would not end well whatsoever.

"NO! That's what you said last time and now everyone's gone! My whole squadron! We can't just smash through that blockade!"

Initially being caught off guard by her outburst, Anakin quickly recovered as he turned to face her. His expression had changed to that of irritation. This was not going how he had planned it.

"Ahsoka!"

Before he could respond, his comm began beeping. Looking over to his now seething apprentice, she stared at him with a look of contempt on her features. This only served to prod at his own anger. Narrowing his eyes at her, he tapped the comm to answer.

"Skywalker here."

"_The _Defender_ is contacting us, there's seems to be a problem sir"_ Captain Rex said.

"Alright Rex, I'll be right there"

Turning back to the defiant teen before him, Anakin looked her straight in the eye. She was definitely challenging him and he wasn't about to concede to her. Especially after that kind of insubordination.

"Go back to your quarters and cool off! We'll finish this talk later"

Ahsoka bristled at his words. She felt as if she was a youngling being grounded. Balling up her fists, she felt her face get hot. This was too much, this left Ahsoka feeling fed up with her master. Flaring her nostrils and glaring at him, she all but yelled her answer to his command.

"FINE!"

Turning on her heel, she stomped away from the now angered Anakin. The Knight crossed his arms and stared at the retreating form of his wayward padawan. That kind of disrespect crossed the line.

"Hey! Lose the attitude right now Ahsoka or else talking isn't the only that's gonna happen" he said sternly.

The Togruta stopped and looked back at him. Her expression said it all: _Make Me_

Anakin purposefully walked up alongside her and gripped her upper arm as he took her in tow. This time, he would do the one thing he never thought he would have to. Punish Ahsoka the way a disobedient child would. Contacting Rex on his comm, Anakin informed the Captain he would be delayed due to him having to deal with his rebellious apprentice.

If one thing wasn't clear enough, a certain teenage girl was about to find out just what kind of consequences came with disrespect.


	2. Chapter 2

Reprimand over Ryloth

Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know it's been months since my last update, but with the COVID situation, my schedule has been totally reorganized. I am hoping to put out new material soon. I offer condolences to everyone who's dealt with loss this year. **_

"_**May The Wind Be At Your Backs"**_

**This story takes place during Season 1 Episode 19 "Storm over Ryloth". This story contains corporal punishment of a teenager. Don't like, don't read. This serves as a story sequence in relation to "Running Down a Lightsaber". Obvious AU. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

Making their way to his quarters, Anakin pondered how he would chastise Ahsoka. Though he had scolded the impetuous padawan on multiple occasions before, this was entirely different. Up until now, the teen had never shown him such insubordinate behavior and it had him worried. Was he was setting a bad example? Or was he simply being too lax with Ahsoka and letting her get away with more than he should? These were the questions that were racing through his mind. Approaching the door to his quarters, Anakin looked down at the brooding girl next to him. Sighing to himself, he keyed the open command into the door control panel and entered the small room. Standing her in front of him, the young Knight proceeded to question the incensed girl.

"Explanation. I want to know what makes you think you can talk to me like that."

Asoka didn't have to be told twice as she proceeded to bite his head off.

"You don't have a plan, you don't care about the mistakes you've made and you don't even show the slightest bit of care or empathy whenever we go into battle! You talk down to me and tell me that everything will be fine. Well guess what? IT ISN'T FINE! How can you even suggest running that blockade with only one third of our forces left?! We don't have the manpower to do it and last time I checked, suicide is not the Jedi way."

Anakin's demeanor barely flinched as his irate padawan shouted at him. In all his time, they had never come to this kind of juncture. Sure they had yelled at each other whenever the other had disagreed with the situation, but this was a total show of disrespect. Even when he had his disagreements with Obi-Wan, Anakin showed him the respect he deserved as his teacher. This time though, Ahsoka had gone too far. This time he would have to do what he loathed, being a disciplinarian.

"Enough! You think I don't know what it feels like to come back with a half my squadron? You think I don't feel terrible inside when the men I lead into battle are mowed down by battle droids? I _do _know what that feels like. But I can't afford to let my emotions dictate my actions. I already laid that out for you before, we must make sacrifices in war Ahsoka. We may not like it, but it is our duty. And more importantly it's your duty to _listen_ and _obey_ me when I give you an order."

The young Togrutan narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't about to back down and let him win. Not this time, not when she had a point to prove. Emboldened by a feigned sense of confidence, Ahsoka pointed her finger at him, as she once again began to yell at him.

"You are such a hypocrite! You disregard orders all the time! And you have the audacity to tell me I'm the one doing the wrong thing?! You throw away their lives like it's nothing! You charge straight into a battle and don't even stop to think if the men can keep up! All you care about is yourself and your overinflated ego!"

Sighing deeply, he absorbed her words before speaking. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. His planning did place his men into unnecessary danger. Something he would have to remedy in the future. While she was also right about disregarding orders, it was still his prerogative on how to interpret said orders. As for the attitude and now the finger pointing (literally), it had to stop now. No more temper tantrums, no more childish outbursts, and no more disrespectful attitudes. If Ahsoka was unwilling to listen to his correction, then it was time to bring out the big guns. Crossing his arms once again, Anakin addressed her in the sternest manner he had yet so far during their time together.

"One, don't ever raise your voice to me. I am your _Master_ and you are my _Apprentice_. Two, you will demonstrate the proper respect when you address me. Not in this childish and insolent behavior. And three, from now on if you ever show me this kind of attitude again, not only will I verbally reprimand you, but I _will_ put you over my knee and I promise you it will not be pleasant at all. Understood?"

Ahsoka felt her stomach fill with butterflies at the mention of being over his knee. Until now, the young teen had never been disciplined in this manner by her master. While it wasn't particularly common, Jedi padawan's did occasionally find themselves in that situation. While she herself never believed she would one day be on the receiving end of such a punishment, she never truly dismissed the notion.

_He wouldn't dare. Would he? He's never even hinted at spanking me. Did I really overstep my position by yelling at him? _

"Yes, I would dare and yes you did overstep your position." Anakin said bluntly.

Being caught off guard, the teen girl momentarily forgot about the shared bond they had as teacher and student. Quickly regaining her focus, she turned away from him, looking towards the bulkhead before her. Anakin's patience was fraying rapidly, he still had a plan to formulate and a blockade to break. Not willing to wait any longer on his obstinate padawan, the young knight pulled out the metal chair from his desk. Sitting down, he made clear his point none too subtly.

"Ahsoka we have a job to do here. We can't afford to waste any more time as it is. Since you won't acknowledge the fact that you were wrong and the fact that you are acting like a child, you leave me no choice. Come here."

The butterflies in her gut increased tenfold at his words. She felt stifled, her arguments and reasoning seemingly cast off and ignored. It was too much for the young girl to handle. This sensation of helplessness permeated her conscience and left her feeling defeated. The whole point of her pushback against her master's orders were to make him see reason and stop needlessly expending the lives of the clones. She balled up her fists, closed her eyes, and exhaled as she spoke.

"Why is it so hard for you to listen to what I'm trying to say? I'm not trying to be disrespectful or act like a youngling. All I'm trying to do is get you to stop and understand why I think your plan is too risky and why I won't do it."

Anakin shook his head as he looked down towards the floor. Looking back up, Ahsoka was still turned away from him and refused to meet his gaze. It was moments like these that he truly wished he had the same wisdom and patience as Obi-Wan. In spite of the frustration and irritation that was pent up in him, the young Knight steadied himself as he responded to his apprentice's thoughts.

"I _am _listening to what you're saying Ahsoka. But the way you're addressing me needs to stop _now_. Why do you think I wanted you to go back to your quarters to cool off? I wanted you to drop the attitude and speak to me in a respectful manner. Right now you're being incredibly defiant and rebellious with me. I don't want to punish you like this, but I will if you're going to keep this up and throw a tantrum every time I scold you. The people of Ryloth are waiting for us to punch through the blockade and liberate them from the Separatists. The longer I have to sit here and reprimand you, the longer they have to wait. Now I'm giving you a choice, come here and accept your punishment that you've earned, or I'm sending you on a one way trip back to Coruscant."

Hearing these words made Ahsoka feel the weight of her actions. Choking back a sob in her throat, the teen turned around slowly. She looked at the expression on her master's face. All she could see was anger, disappointment, and sadness. She felt his conflicting emotions through the force. He definitely didn't want to do this to her, even though it was becoming clearer to the girl that she had in fact earned this. Making eye contact with him was all it took to make her move. Her legs felt heavy like lead, and with each passing step, they felt heavier. Standing next to Anakin, she finally responded to him in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

Despite of the sincerity of her words, Anakin was not about to let her off the hook. He fully intended to follow through on his promise. Carefully he guided her across his knees, and gently rested his hands on her back. A wave of embarrassment hit him as he felt Ahsoka's emotional turmoil. This wouldn't be easy on either of them, but it had to be done. Bracing himself, Skywalker wasted no time in raising his gloved hand. The first blow caused Ahsoka to gasp.

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

Despite the emotional discipline Jedi younglings were taught, Ahsoka found it harder and harder to keep herself from weeping openly. She knew the moment she acquiesced and laid down over her master's knees, it was all over. What she felt hurt more than the actual spanking itself, was the sadness that emanated from Anakin. She really had pushed him too far and now the consequences, while juvenile, were more than she could bear.

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

Her backside was now transitioning from a stinging sensation to a burning fire. What surprised her most about the entire ordeal, was the adeptness at which her master's punishment was being delivered. She could barely keep herself from kicking as Anakin's hand continued to rain down. By this point, it was becoming ever clearer to Ahsoka that her resolve to not cry was buckling. The fire that was being continuously stoked by each swat had reached the point where she couldn't hold it in any longer. Covering her face with her hands, she finally let go of her emotional training and openly wept. The moment she began to cry caused Anakin to wince as he hardened his resolve to press on.

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

"Please stop! I know I was wrong, please stop!"

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

"I'm sorry Master!"

SMACK – SMACK

Realizing the futility of pleading, Ahsoka continued to wail as each blow intensified the burning in her rear. Never before had she felt so vulnerable and open. The dam that had formed since the fiasco with the blockade was finally bursting. She couldn't hold back anymore of the guilt and frustration and anguish within her. This alien sensation only caused her crying to increase as she finally released all the inner pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you! I'm sorry I disobeyed you! I'm sorry I didn't listen to your instructions! I'm sorry I disobeyed the Admiral! I'm sorry I disappointed you! Please Master!"

As much as it pained him to hear and feel her pain, he knew that this would definitely be a lasting reminder to Ahsoka to be respectful and mindful of her actions. He paused as he began to lecture her.

"Good. From now on you're going to obey my instructions and follow my orders _the first time_ I give them. You will not back talk me or throw tantrums when I reprimand you. I expect you to show me the proper respect due me as your Master. AM I CLEAR?"

Ahsoka, having been sobbing up to this point, was only able to bob her head up and down in acknowledgement. Satisfied that he had gotten through to her, it was time to wrap up her punishment, Anakin shifted his padawan forward so that her sit spots were adequately exposed.

"You're getting ten more and then we're done."

Once again he let his hand fall upon the burning togrutan teens' backside.

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK

Ahsoka gasped after he delivered the final swat. Anakin rested his hands on her lower back. Regardless of the fire in her backside, the teen felt more distraught at the fact that she had been spanked. Embarrassment and guilt swirled about in her mind as she lay across her master's knees. Anakin could sense her emotions through the Force, but chose to wait until she had composed herself before addressing them. Still sniffling, Ahsoka pushed up from his knees and stood before him. She kept her gaze on her boots, not trusting herself to look her master in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Master. I forgot my place and stepped out of line. I promise I'll do better in the future."

The overwhelming sense of uncertainty and shame coupled with the pitiful visage she wore lead Anakin to stand and gently pull her into a prickly, yet comforting embrace. The strange sensation was enough to make the chastised teen amenable as she equally returned the awkward embrace. Slowly she looked up to his face expecting an uncaring and unforgiving expression. Instead all she could see was the compassion and understanding that replaced his previous stony visage. She smiled weakly at the realization that even though she messed up, he wasn't about to get rid of her. In that moment she felt her confidence return as she expressed her gratitude.

"Master I-I just want to say thank you. I'm sorry I screwed up and I promise I'm going to do better in the future."

He shook his head in acknowledgement and released himself from the awkward hug. Moments after, his comm beeped signaling the end of their "discussion". He knew full well that Rex would be on the other end asking about his arrival on the command bridge. Looking briefly at his padawan, he answered the call.

"_General Skywalker, the _Defender _reports most of their life support systems and field integrity generators are failing. They believe the ship may have to be abandoned."_

Carefully, the young Jedi Knight pondered the situation. While it was more than likely the _Defender_ would have to be scuttled, an idea popped into his head. Instead of simply destroying the ship via the self-destruct, why not make use of the ship for one last attack? Evacuating the crew and transferring the starfighters to the _Resolute_, they could use the ship to distract the Separatist Commander. Then after coming into range, ram the stricken cruiser headlong into the command ship. Once it was destroyed, the droid commanders on the remaining cruisers would then be leaderless and sent into disarray.

"Contact the _Defender_, tell them to abandon ship and transfer all remaining starfighters and walkers to the _Resolute_. I want every man not working on repairs or injured in the main hangar to assist in making room for the new arrivals."

"_Aye_ _Sir_"

Before he closed the channel, Anakin looked at his still contrite padawan. If there was one thing he knew he needed to address, it was who would command the assault on the remaining ships. Since he already decided it would be him piloting the hulk of the wrecked cruiser, he needed someone to execute the rest of the mission. With Admiral Yularen still incapacitated in the medical bay that left Ahsoka as next full senior in command once he was gone. From his point of view, Ahsoka had another shot at being a leader. Making up his mind then and there, Anakin added his new orders to the clone captain.

"One more thing Rex, I'm putting Ahsoka in command. She will brief you on our new plan to break that blockade. Contact me on the _Defender_ once you've been appraised"

"_Yes General"_

His eyes darted back up as he saw her shift uncomfortably. He knew exactly why as well, it wasn't every day the clones watched their Jedi commander get hauled off for a "talk" by her Jedi Master. He held no sympathy for punishing Ahsoka, but he also didn't want her to appear any less capable in front of the clones. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Anakin gave a reassuring squeeze as he spoke to her.

"I understand that you're embarrassed about our 'talk', but that doesn't mean you're going to hide your face on the bridge or in front of the rest of the men. You made a mistake, and I set you straight. Focus on the present, we still have a job to do and I'm counting on you to be ready."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Easier said than done_. Slowly she exhaled and calmed her mind. The feeling of care and concern she felt emanating off Anakin gave her some confidence, though she still harbored some doubt. In any case, the only thing left now was to formulate their new strategy. She opened her eyes and looked towards him.

"I'm ready Master. But, I'm curious as to how we're gonna break that blockade. We still don't have reinforcements and now down to one cruiser. How are we going to pull this one off?"

Turning away from his togrutan apprentice, Anakin smirked as he made his way out the door of his quarters. She immediately followed after him and matched his stride as they continued down the corridor. He had a new idea, one that he felt would satisfy Ahsoka's unease over his apparent disregard for everyone's safety. The way he figured it, this would be Ahsoka's second chance to test her mettle in command. Moreover, it would also give her the boost necessary to regain her confidence in her abilities.

"Well my young padawan, here's what I have in mind…"

_FIN (Yes the French word) _

**~Sovereign2016 **


End file.
